


Christmas ?/3

by BeeTrixR



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTrixR/pseuds/BeeTrixR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla decides to take a very long step, but for that, she needs to fix a relashionship that is out of place. So, she decides that Christmas is the best time to love and family reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas ?/3

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla is such a sap! Is gross!

Christmas morning, Laura wakes up and find Carmilla looking at her. 

\- Good morning, sleephead! - Carmilla says. 

\- Were you watching me sleep? 

\- Yeah, I was. You're cute and sleeps in a cute way. Merry Christmas, Laura. 

\- Oh! Merry Christmas, Carm! Let's go - Laura jumps out of bed - we have to open up the presents. 

\- Fine. Wait a sec. 

\- Move, old woman! 

\- Old? I'm six month older than you! 

\- Sometimes it seems like you are 300 years older than me. You're too slow. Move!! 

\- You are such a child! God! I don't see someone so excited about Christmas gifts like that since William was 4. 

Laura looks to Carmilla in surprise. She never mentions the dead brother. But Carmilla is being a little diferent on the last few days, so she does not know what to think about that. 

Carmilla notices, though, the surprise on Laura's face and just shrugs and says: 

-I really wish he were here today. 

Laura smiles in a sad way: 

-I'm sorry, Carm. 

-I know - Carmilla answers. 

Laura stands her hand to Carmilla and then pull her to the living room where the tree is settled right on the center. She can barely contain her excitment, so she sits on the couch and starts: 

-Here. Your present. 

Carmilla sits beside her, opens the present and the widest smile appears: 

-The newest model of Domestic telescope? Really? Oh, God! I love you! I love you! 

-Who's the child now? All happy because of her new toy!! Such a babe! 

-Don't ruin, Laura! Omg! I can't believe it! I'm gonna install it right away! 

-Hey, lady! I want my present now! 

-Oh... OH! God! I'm sorry. Here it is. 

Laura takes the envelope and looks, totally confused, to Carmilla, who just says: 

-Open it, Laura! 

-Ok! Ok! 

She reads it in loud voice: 

-Christmas 1/3: Take your girlfriend to walk through the beautiful beach you two live by. PS: Don't forget passing in front of LaF and Perry's beach house. 

Laura looks at Carmilla and asks: 

-What is this? 

Carmilla smiles and say: 

-Asks Santa Claus. 

-I never believed in Santa Claus, I already told you that. 

Carmilla pouts: 

-What do you have agains't Santa? He's nice! 

-He isn't real. 

-Let's see about that. - is Carmilla's only answer while she gets up and stands a hand to Laura. 

Laura takes the hand and gets up. 

-What are you planning with this? - She quetions Carmilla. 

-Why don't you just enjoy it? - Carmilla answers. 

-Ok, let's do this. 

They go to the porch, open the small gate and go down on the beach sand, talking and laughing passing by 3 houses before getting on Perry and LaF's house. When they do, though, for Laura suprise, a Santa Claus is waiting for her on the Porch of her friends beach house. He just looks at her for a while and then says: 

-Hello, kido! On my notes, we have that you've been an average behaviour girl, but your very very good girlfriend - at this point Laura raises her eyebrow to Carmilla, who whispers 'guilty' - made me this request for forgiving some of your bad behaviours. So now, I have three envelopes for you. The one you open will tell you what to do. 

Laura considers for a while the three envelopes in front of her, then she decides to take the middle one. While she hesitates on opening, the Santa Claus goes inside and take his fantasy out. 

When Laura finally opens it, her eyes fill with tears and she looks to Carmilla and asks: 

-What?? 

Carmilla point it out and say: 

-I'll explain it later. 

Laura throws the envelope on the ground - which said: Christmas 2/3: Say hi to your dad. - and runs to hug her father. 

The three of them go back to Laura and Carmilla's house and Laura tries to tell her father everything that happened on the last five years, trying all the time to show him how good Carmilla was to her, to make him like her, accept their relashionship. 

At night, Laura and her father are already on good waters, so Carmilla goes closer and sits beside Laura on the vacant chair on the porch. Laura asks her then: 

-How did you convince him to come? 

Carmilla looked to Mr Hollis and then to Laura and said: 

-I just asked. 

Laura looks to her father: 

-What did she tell you? 

Mr Hollis cleaned his throat and said: 

-She called, I thought it was you. I told that I was not coming, so she said: "Mr Hollis, I'm Carmilla Karnstein, your daughters girlfriend. I need you to listen to me.", so she said that you missed me and beyond the fact that you are having a romantic relashionship with a woman, which I never dreamt for you, you were still my little girl. And then, she told me about how you always mentions about me for her, and how you cry everytime you remember I'm not talking to you. She told me that you convinced her that Christmas was a family time and that you told her that I taught you that. And some other things. And I realized she was right. I may not always agree with what you do, or decide for yourself. But I'm your father and I have to be present on your life. 

At this point Laura is crying, she holds Carmilla's hand and mumbles: 

-Thank you so much, I love you. 

Then she gets up and goes to her father and hugs him: 

-Thank you, dad! I missed you so much. 

He answers: 

-I missed you too, pumpkin! 

They are all talking for five minutes, more or less, when the doorbell rings. Laura jumps and says: 

-I'll take it. 

Carmilla, then sneak fast behind her and prepares the living room with candles. Mr Hollis appears 30 seconds later with the bouquet of strelitzias (heaven birds) and a red box. He whispers: 

-Treat my girl right, Miss Karnstein. 

-I will, Mr Hollis. - she answers. 

Laura is at the door talking with LaF and Perry who are entering: 

-No, no, the boys are sleeping. They had a big day with the presents you guys sent them. - Perry said. 

LaF continue to talk: 

-And we are here for you, actually - they say pushing Laura to the living room. - Carmilla asked us to say to you that you forgot that your Christmas Cards were on three parts. 

Perry finishes, when they are close enough to the living room: 

-She asked us to deliver it to you. - she gives a red envelope to Laura. 

Laura, then, say: 

-Red,hãn? the others were white. 

She reads it and then turns to the living room to ask Carmilla what that means. When she steps into the room, though she sees the candles and Carmilla on the center and screams: 

-Yes, yes! I Do! 

Carmilla goes straight up to her, kiss her, takes the envelope that was on her hand - which said: Christmas 3/3: Please say yes! - and says: 

-I'm glad you understood. - she stands in one knee - Laura Hollis, in front of your father and your best friends: Do you want to marry me? 

-Yes, Carmilla! I do! More than anything! 

Carmilla then takes the red box Mr Hollis gave her and say: 

-Your father said that this ring only was in the finger of the woman he loved most in this world and now he would be very happy if the other woman he loves most would wear it. 

Laura looks to her mother's ring and then to her father: 

-Dad, I... 

-Your mother would want you to have it, pumpkin. She would be proud of you for not giving up on who you love, even though I wanted you to. 

-I don't know what to say, dad.. 

-I do. I'm sorry. This girl is taking better care of you than I have been on the past five years. She deserves you. And I always dreamt of taking you to the altars. 

Carmilla that didn't let her go for one second, as if she couldn't risk Laura going away, looked at him and said: 

\- Thank you, Mr Hollis. - She turned back to Laura - I'm sorry I didn't have any present for you this Christmas. 

Laura looked at her confused: 

\- Are you out of your mind? You got my father to cross from Canada to see me, you convinced him to accept our relashionship and you propose. If this is not the best gift ever, I don't know what this is. 

-Oh, it is a gift. For me. Who else in the world could ask anything better to Santa - she said pointing out to Laura's father - other than marry the most great woman I've ever met? 

\- Oh my god, Carmilla, you're making me cry again!! You have been making me cry all day!! - Laura finally looks to Perry and LaF - Look, guys - she stands her hand with the ring on it - I'm engaged!! I'm gonna marry Carmilla! Oh, God.. I need to stop crying. 

LaFontaine lights up the room and brings the champagne: 

\- So, let's start the celebration! 

Every one takes one glass and LaF says: 

\- To the bride and the bride. 

Perry interrupts: 

-To the fiancées! They are not marrying right now, LaFontaine! 

Everyone raizes their glasses and say: 

-To the fiancees! 

Laura turns to Carmilla and whispers: 

\- So.. About kids.. 

Carmilla almost spills her champagne and look at Laura: 

\- What the actual hell! I just propose! 

-Ok, we can talk about that later! 

-Yes. Maybe two years after the marriage.. 

-Later today,Carm! 

Carmilla actually spills the champagne this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your Christmas gift, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if is not that good. See ya. -- Secret Santa


End file.
